Instant messaging is a computer communication tool in which two users communicate with each other privately in real time over a computer network. Successive messages in the sequence of communications between the users are displayed automatically when received at each user's computer. A user will commonly have a list of “friends” or “buddies” who are other users with whom the user exchanges instant messages. When a user logs in, an instant messaging system will typically notify the user of which “friends” or “buddies” are also logged in and available for instant messaging.
Instant messaging is distinguished from email in that the former is received in a closed state and must be opened to be read by the user, while instant messaging arrives open and immediately readable. Instant messaging is distinguished from computer chat, bulletin boards, and message boards in that instant messaging relates to private communications between just two users rather than the public communication between multiple participants characteristic of online chat and boards.
Instant messaging is typically used in situations in which two users are communicating with each other from two separate computers or instant messaging devices (e.g., handheld computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc.). Privacy of the communications is based upon the inherent user-to-user nature of instant messaging communication and the solitary use by each user of his or her computer device.
With convergence of computing and entertainment applications, some personal computers are being adapted to provide multi-user (e.g., home entertainment) functionality as well as conventional personal computer functionality. For example, these computers are adapted to display television programs or play music or videos (e.g., from DVDs) to multiple simultaneous viewers or users, in addition to operating conventional personal computer programs and applications. An example of one such personal computer application or function is instant messaging.
In some instances, combining instant messaging with multi-user computer operation can allow groups of users at different multi-user computer to share a common viewing experience (e.g., watch a movie or sporting event) while simultaneously communicating with each other. A problem can arise, however, because the multiple users viewing a multi-user computer undermine the one-on-one privacy that is usually inherent in instant messaging. As a result, the privacy of messages sent to a multi-user computer for viewing by a particular user can be undermined, and sensitive or private information can be inadvertently displayed to multiple users.
Accordingly, the present invention includes an instant messaging system that provides instant message communication between computers, including multi-user computers. Multi-user computers combine multi-user entertainment functionality with digital or computer functionality and may have any of a variety of implementations, including a personal computer with media capabilities (e.g., video or audio), a video game console, a cable television set-top box, etc.
In one implementation, the system provides multiple concurrent instant message user logins on a multi-user computer. If one of the multiple concurrent instant message user logins is a registered buddy of a user of a second computer then the second computer is provided an indication that the registered buddy is one of multiple concurrent instant message user logins on a multi-user computer. As a result, the user of the second computer is notified of the lack of privacy at the multi-user computer and can send a message with a topic and language that are appropriate to be viewed by multiple users.
In another implementation, a video display, such as a movie or television programming like a sporting even, is rendered on the multi-user computer concurrently with the multiple concurrent instant message user logins on the multi-user computer. Instant messages are rendered over a portion of the video display in a manner that in unobtrusive to the multiple users. As a result, the instant messaging of the present invention can operate smoothly with multi-user computers, protecting the private nature of conventional instant messaging while minimizing the disruptiveness of instant messaging to accommodate shared use of a multi-user computer.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.